Tinsel and Owls
by worrywart
Summary: My round 8 submission for the Quidditch League Fan Fiction competition. Hugo Weasley thinks about things in the weeks prior to his first year at Hogwarts. Let's look in at what he might be thinking, shall we? AU, some OOC-ness. A bit. Not much...if you don't count certain characters being alive when they should be dead, according to JKR, who broke our hearts.


**This is my submission for the QLFC Round 8. This week we are doing next-gen characters. My team was given all of the Weasley next-gens, and I chose Hugo Weasley. My prompts are also 'owl' and 'tinsel'.**

 **I do not own the world that JKR created.**

 **Thank you, Shirekat for pinch hitting as my beta and for acting as Beater 2 for this competition.**

* * *

Eleven-year-old Hugo Weasley sat in the middle of his bedroom, sorting through a box of old toys and books he had pulled out of his wardrobe. September the first was just three weeks away, and he'd be going to Hogwarts for the first time. He couldn't wait! He had heard all sorts of wonderful stories from his sister, Rose, who had been attending for two years now, and from his father. He knew by heart all the wonderful adventures his father and mother had had with his Uncle Harry and wondered if his own school years would be as fun.

However, his clearing out was not only because he'd be heading to Hogwarts. His mum had finally decided to sell the bungalow they'd been living in since the divorce and had bought a really neat house. It had a large garden, plenty of bedrooms, a small lab in the basement—mum always brewed all of her own potions—and best of all, it was not far from mum's parents, whom he loved dearly.

He wasn't nervous at all about going to Hogwarts, per se, but he was nervous about one of its professors. It wasn't everyday a bloke had to worry about his professors dating one of their parents, but Hugo Weasley had to. One of those professors was dating _his_ mum and that professor was the most feared in the school; Professor Snape.

He had heard all about Snape from Rose and their father. Rose seemed ambivalent about Snape, but she tended to take people as they came. His father didn't have a whole lot to say, but what he did say was not kind. Hugo had met Professor Snape, or Severus as he had given them permission to call him, about a year ago.

Hugo didn't know what he thought, to be truthful. Severus always seemed kind to them when he visited mum. He was stern and insisted on courtesy, but he also had a sense of humour that appealed to Hugo. He knew Rose never understood why he laughed at some things Severus said while she would sit looking confused. Hugo didn't care at all for slapstick or humour at the expense of others like his father did.

Shrugging his shoulders, he fossicked around the in box and pulled out a small replica of the Hogwarts Express, complete with some tinsel wrapped around the wheels. He remembered how happy he had been to receive it one Christmas, and since it was a magical toy, it really did run along a set of tracks that came with it, belching smoke and whistling as it went, no electricity or Muggle batteries needed. He smiled as he turned the engine over in his hands.

Huge loved Christmas. Even though Gramma Molly always magicked up her tree with fairy lights and glittering ornaments, mum always did it the Muggle way; electric lights in frosted colours, lots of homemade ornaments—one was even nearly one hundred years old; Mum even hung ones he had made when he was younger—and tinsel, lots of tinsel, all placed on the tree by hand. Too much, some would say, but mum loved the way the tinsel shimmered against the lights.

Would the trees at Hogwarts shimmer as well? Mum had told him the Christmas trees at Hogwarts were spectacular. Hugo shrugged with uncertainty; no sense worrying and wondering about things he had no control over. He dug back through the box when a throat clearing interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Hugo," said Severus.

"Come in; I'm just clearing up. Mum wanted me to get rid of what I didn't want before I went to Hogwarts and to get ready to move."

"Yes, she's even had me helping out," he smirked.

"You know mum," Hugo laughed, "if you're not _Petrified,_ she'll put you to work!"

"You are quite correct. Can you take a break?" asked Severus, "I'd like to show you something."

"Sure!" responded the young man, placing the train back in the box.

"Come into the kitchen," Severus directed. "Your mother and Rose are at the new house, trying to figure out how to hang curtains or some such 'female' thing."

"Ew." Hugo shuddered.

"I agree," Severus chuckled.

The two sat at the kitchen table, and Hugo reached for a few biscuits lying on a plate. "Would you like some milk?" asked Severus.

"Yeah," said Hugo through a full mouth; however much he was his mother's son as far as studies went, he was his father's in table manners.

Severus flicked his wand at the refrigerator and the dresser. A bottle of milk and a glass floated over to the table, and Severus caught them mid air. He placed the glass down and began to open the milk. "I was chatting with your mother the other day, and asked her if I could get you something for Hogwarts."

"You didn't need to do that; mum and dad have me all sorted."

"So she said. But I wished to do something for you. After all, your mother and I have been together for a year; we are, in a way, a family. Do you understand?"

"Sure," said Hugo. "Mum said she loves you."

Severus shifted in his chair. "Yes. Well, I offered to buy you your pet."

"Did you buy Rose's?" Hugo asked without thinking.

"Your mother and father took care of that." He took a bite of biscuit. "Your mother told me that you have always wanted an owl."

Hugo bounced excitedly in his seat. "For years! Did you get me one?"

Severus smiled and stood, going to the kitchen door. He opened it up, reached out for something and pulled in a covered cage and set it on the table.

Hugo stood and flipped off the cover. "Oh, Severus, it's a beauty!" The little owl was decked out in feathers of light tan along its breast. Its back was striped with darker feathers, and its face was bright with white feathers and sprouts of feathery, wispy bits from its ear. Its beak was golden, and its very tip was black.

"Do you like it?" asked Severus.

"Oh, yes! Can I take it out? Is it a him or her?" Hugo asked, tugging at the cage door.

"It is a male owl. You will need to think of a good name."

"I already know what I'm going to call him; Archer. I've been thinking of names ever since I knew I was going to Hogwarts." He looked hesitantly up at Severus before admitting, "They didn't think I would at first, you know. Dad was certain I was a squib. I think that's one of the reasons he and mum got a divorce."

Severus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "There were many reasons, Hugo, but you are _not_ one of them. It is not unusual for children whose parents are pureblood and Muggleborn to develop magic later than strictly pureblood children. It makes no difference in the long run, and especially not to me."

Hugo looked at Severus and suddenly threw his arms around him. "Thank you, Severus," he said emotionally. "Thank you."

Severus patted Hugo's back. "You're quite welcome. Now, how about we test his delivery skills? Let's send a note to your mother and sister to bring us back some fish and chips for supper, eh?"

Hugo smiled broadly. "With mushy peas?"

"Obviously," said Severus, pulling a quill out of his pocket and conjuring a piece of parchment. "Here you go."

Hugo scribbled a quick note and attached it to the Archer's leg. "Go find mum! She's at the new house, okay?" The little owl hooted and took off through the window Severus had opened while Hugo readied the letter.

"Now, get back to your clearing up. Your mother has asked me to start working on her lab."

"Thanks, Severus!" Hugo took off, cage in hand, toward his bedroom, smiling happily and humming a little tune. He set the cage down and looked at the box he'd been sorting earlier. _It's all coming,_ he decided as he closed the box. _Tinsel and all._


End file.
